100 Moments Of An Unknown Heart
by Inmate XIV
Summary: For xDarkness-Angelx's 100 Themes of Various Couples Challenge : Two hearts. Some existing, some not. Real or unreal, they still found a way to love. Light fades to Darkness, Darkness to Light. Is love really that different? Some slash/yaoi. Chapter 44 : Namine/Xion : "I wanted to make you dinner for your birthday...but things went...wrong."
1. Meeting

**Theme : Meeting**

**Pairing : Light XemQua, caused by TerQua**

**A/N : Okay, you know I have to make another one. I have never really written Xemnas's character before, so he may be slightly OOC. This is 100 Themes of Various Couples Challenge, issued by _XDarkness-AngelX_. Word limit is 350. I just had a really good feeling I should do XemQua for the first chapter, and I'll try to do my best with not using the same couple more than three times, but I can't promise anything. Though, I won't do the same couple two chapters in a row. Got it? Okay. **

* * *

"Hey Superior! We finally found her!" Xigbar cried. Number I turned toward the lower ranked member, "It was a hell of a pain, but we finally got her out of the Realm of Darkness. Sheesh. You do not want to even know what those Heartless did to Demyx."

"No, I do not believe I do," Xemnas said. He made his way down the hallway to the young woman's room, Number II trailing behind him, "Did you sedate her?"

"Yeah, well, no. Zexion just put her under in one of those spells he has."

Xemnas opened the door to the white room. On the bed was a blue haired girl, staring aimlessly at the floor, as if in a trance. Which she was. He bent down in front of her and tilted her head from side to side, before standing up.

"This is her," he dismissed Xigbar with the shake of his head, then looked back at her, "_Aqua_."

* * *

**So if you don't mind drop and little review card into the clear bowl to my left, and exit the room. Thank you for coming! :)**


	2. Caring

**Theme : Caring**

**Pairing : RokuShi**

**A/N : Is it bad if I didn't use the word caring in this, but I did incorporate it? Well, don't tell on me if it is. I think I like this chapter more than the last, because I actually like this couple. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against XemQua, I just don't feel like I can ever get my characterization right with Xemnas. Sorry.**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, I'm doing another challenge. XD I enjoy them way too much. **

**Peppermint-n-Spice : Just a little bit of humor in the last one. x) That's why I don't like writing Xemnas's character that much. Hope you liked!**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : I just found out about XemQua a few weeks ago, and had a dire need to write something small for them. But now I hate it. DX I'll update it whenever I get a chance, that's for sure!**

* * *

Xion hated it when she ended up getting emotional. Especially on the clock tower. Many times, she had just burst out crying in front of Roxas and Axel, and she would leave because she hated to let them see her cry like that.

Why? It was because of the things Saix and Xemnas said to her. They verbally abused her, and that abuse left deep traces of hurt in her inexistent Heart.

Here she was, crying again, but at least they weren't here yet to see. When she saw them coming, she would force herself to stop. Until then, she just needed to let it all out.

Just then, though, a pair of arms wrapped around her small body, a pair of lips pressed against her neck. It startled Xion for just a moment, but she knew it was only Roxas, and that she needed to get over her phobia of all the people around her.

Roxas looked her in the eye and sat up, wiping the tears away, "Quit crying. A pretty girl like you doesn't need to cry like that."


	3. Need

**Theme : Need**

**Pairing : RikuNami**

**A/N : I'm just going to do all the couples I really like first, such as my OTPs, and then just do random ones. You can take this one anyway you want it. You can take it in a sexual way (Because I know you little pervs will. ;3) or you could take it in a "Riku needs to protect and love Namine' way. Either way, I'm completely fine with. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Haha, Roxas is extremely adorable. ^^ I gunna 'splode from the cuteness! XD**

**KHDaysKH1314 : Aw, thank you. :) **

* * *

He needs her.

She is everything to him. Whenever he thinks about her, with her long, soft blonde hair. Milky pale skin that almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, and her bright blues eyes, those were what always got to him. Seemed like they pierced straight through his Heart and Soul, and saw everything he had ever done, good and bad.

Riku could lose himself in her, just staring at her. When she draws, God, he just has to look over at her, and stare for a moment, but then she would look up, and he would quickly look away. She was just too beautiful.

He needs her so badly, it aches. He's afraid to touch her, though, because he's afraid he might taint that beautiful skin with the Darkness that emits from his fingers, whenever he gets angry. He had to figure out a way to get her out of his mind, but she remained there, twenty four seven.

He was losing it. He needed her, and soon.


	4. Drug

**Theme : Drug**

**Couple : Onesided VanQua, TerQua**

**A/N : I'll leave it up to you to wonder if Vanitas dies or not at the end of this one. It's kinda open ended. And an A/U. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Well, good. :D RikuNami's a neglected couple and needs more people to love them! D: I saw it more of the second way, too, but I could see how it would apply to the first way. (And that's why I said you could interpret it anyway you wanted...)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol! He is kinda cute...*Didn't just say that!***

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Riku was being a little creeperish, I must admit. But you know, teenage boys and their hormones...If I squint hard and look at it, it does look sorta like a fish! In a strange way. And the sad thing is, as for the video games, Eraqus is the only Japanese guy in a Japanese game. I noticed that too, and I just kinda sat there for a minute looking at that picture, and wondered. I do know that there is a black guy in Final Fantasy XIII that's good. I think his name is Sazh, and so I don't think Square Enix is really racist, but who knows. (Though, I haven't gotten the chance to play FF XIII yet, so I don't know if he's good. He looks good.) **

* * *

Vanitas probably never really needed to do drugs. She got him going pretty good, got him pretty high, because he freaking loved her. But she didn't love him, and that's why he did drugs in the first place; his life was full of negatives, and drugs were the only exception. They made him feel good, the same way Aqua made him feel good. He never made her feel good, she thought he was a freak, because that's what he was labeled on the college campus. Nothing more than a freak.

The only thing he's aware of is the fact that he's falling. The syringe lands a few feet away from him, but it seems so far away. Damn…did he overdose again? Again? Not again…he hated the hospital and how they made his wake up, when what he really wanted was to just die, if he couldn't have Aqua. But she had Terra, and she loved him.

Vanitas coughs, small dots of blood hitting the wood floor. Luckily his room mate, Sora, isn't there, therefore he wouldn't call the cops, and so the raven haired man could just die in peace.

He shut his eyes. The rest of his breath leaked out from beyond his lips, leaving him to wonder if Aqua would even care if he died…


	5. Hello

**Theme : Hello**

**Pairing : VaniShi**

**A/N : Well, this was fun. It took me all of five minutes to write this one, and the funny thing is, I think it's the best one so far. Why? Because...I really don't know.**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I love TerQua and everything, but I think that VanQua is more interesting to write about. Because of the contrasting personalities. XD**

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Vanitas, don't insult people. I'll beat you with a stick. Just like last time. It's okay you can't review, I have the same problem sometimes and my internet doesn't work at all. Then I have to kill someone. :D**

* * *

Vanitas didn't like to talk to anyone. Not even a hello. Why? He hated everyone. Especially that freak Ventus. What the hell was wrong with that kid? He had no business trying to break the laws of nature, trying to forge the X-Blade. In a way, Vanitas was only trying to do the right thing, or that's how he saw it.

When he finds the girl with black hair, he's slightly, and only slightly shocked to see someone else in the Realm of Darkness besides him. No one else had come here, or at least he never saw anyone come here, and he really didn't want to see anyone here.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" he demanded, stopping a few feet away from her. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her legs close to her chest and looking out to the sea. When she heard his voice, and his greeting ,she glared.

"Is that how you say hello to everyone?" she snapped, raising one eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

She scoffed and looked out again, "Whatever. It doesn't really matter why I'm here, does it?"

"Yeah, it does."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Then let's started from the beginning. Hi, my name is Xion."

"…Vanitas."


	6. Apples

**Theme : Apples**

**Pairing : TerQua**

**A/N : When I'm writing about something, I like to think about something that relates to it. I don't like apples. I don't really know why. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Thanks for the reviews! :D I appreciate it!**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Vanitas is an ass, as always. XD And of course Xion stood up for herself. She's Xion. :D**

* * *

"Hey, Aqua!"

Said girl turned and caught a hard, round object in her hand. A red, juicy looking apple lay in her palms. Luckily it hadn't hit her in the face or anything.

"Nice catch," Terra said, sitting down next to her, "So, why'd you want me out here?"

"I wanted to have lunch with you," she whispered. The young brunet man chuckled and tucked a piece of blue hair behind Aqua's ear. He looked down at his own apple, green, and took a bite out of it. He always liked the green better, because it was sour. But he knew that Aqua didn't like sour things. She always liked sweets. And it led Terra to wonder how she always stayed so skinny…

"Well, that's nice. But why here?" Terra motioned up to the leaves. They had sat down under a willow tree, but Aqua really didn't have answer to the reason why she had picked this place. It just seemed nice.

Terra smiled when she didn't answer. She kissed her forehead, she only looked away. He knew that her face had to be as red as the apple in her hands.


	7. Angel

**Theme : Angel**

**Pairing : Namitas**

**A/N : Um...this one has hints of self harm, so...if you're not comfortable with that, i would suggest not reading this part. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I like the green apples better, I always like sour things. :D**

* * *

"Hey Angel," the Demon greeted, wrapped an arm round the slim girl's waist, "It's been a while since I saw you." He pressed his lips against her cheek, a smirk starting to spread across his face, "You know I missed you."

"I-I…" the blonde girl tried to respond, but her body was shaking so badly that she wasn't sure if she could. He had been gone for at least a month, and everything had started to relax. Him being back scared her, "I…missed you too."

The Demon called Vanitas lifted her hand, palm up, and inspected the array of cuts and bruises on her wrist, "Looks like you've been drawing with that knife again. They look good…too bad I wasn't there to see you carve them in."

"I…didn't know when you were coming back," she confessed, remembering the self inflicted pain for had done to herself every Sunday. "I wanted to…surprise you…it makes me more beautiful, doesn't it."

"It does," He tilted her head to the side so their lips met. When the Demon pulled away he licked his lips, and then grinned, that Cheshire Cat grin that still, and always would scare her, "My Angel is still the most beautiful one I've ever seen. These pictures make you more beautiful. You're such a good girl…"

"T-thank you…"


	8. Music

**Theme : Music**

**Pairing : Demyx/Xion**

**A/N : I don't even know if this is really a couple. I just thought of Demyx when it came to music, and I didn't want to ship him with Larxene, and I really didn't want a crack couple. Therefore, I made a new couple. Fuck yes. XD Nah, I'n sure some of you out there ship it. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Glad you like it. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : That's really true! He can make any girl (or boy) to do anything for him. **

* * *

"You really like music, don't you?"

"Yup!" Demyx chirped, smiling. He strummed the string of his sitar once more, humming along with it, "I do!"

"It always comes first, before your missions?" Xion asked, leaning forward slightly, but just slightly. Demyx nodded and continued to strum, and Xion sat back, "You're really good at it, too. Where did you learn?"

"I…didn't really learn," Demyx confessed, "I just remember when I woke up I could play the sitar. And I liked it more than missions. I guess it just came naturally."

"Do you write your own songs?"

"Sometimes," he said. Demyx looked over at the younger Nobody. She was indeed cute, he could almost go to say beautiful. Prettier than Larxene, that's for sure. Larxene was just a witch, "In fact, you just gave me an idea for a song."

Xion blushed, her entire face turning red, "Really?" A small squeak added excitement to her face, and Demyx just found it cute.

"Yeah. I'll sing it for you once it's done."

"That would be great."


	9. Song

**Theme : Song**

**Pairing : SoKai**

**A/N : I don't own the song _Carolyn _by Black Veil Brides in this chapter. Sadly, I wish I did. I really wish I did...DX Oh, by the way, I will be taking requests for couples, if you want to request one for me to do. BUT I do have my limits. I will not do AkuRoku, RikuRoku, or any yuri. Anything else I wrote down is basically fair game, as long as it hasn't been used recently. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Yay yay!**

**Jenny - Xenj - Harris : Yeah, I could see them together too, but I think I still prefer her with Roxas. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"This is our song," he declared, holding her hand tightly, "It reminds me of you so much. Makes me want to be with you every single moment of the day." His eyes opened, and he smiled, "Well, I already wanted that, but this makes me want it even more. So much I could actually strive for it."

Kairi's eyes stayed closed for just a moment more, before she opened them and looked directly into his deep blue eyes. "You're right. That's exactly how I feel." She closed her eyes yet again, listening closely to the song, focusing in on the lyrics. The song was slow and steady, something she liked in songs. She was never one for heavy metal or death rock, but this, this was perfect. She sighed and laid her head on Sora's chest. The park was a perfect place to just relax.

"Too bad Riku isn't here…" she muttered, thinking of her late friend. Tears worked their way to her eyes, and her hand clenched at the material of Sora's shirt in a separate attempt to keep them contained. "I miss him so much…"

"I know, I miss him too," Sora agreed, petting her hair gently. "Try not to think about it right now. You know he's in a better place…"

"How can I not think about him? He would have been sixteen today," she protested lightly, letting a few of the tears leak out of her eyes. "Did you forget that Sora? Did you forget our best friend's birthday?"

"No…no, never!" he said, wrapping his fingers around her waist. "I couldn't ever forget a single detail about him. I just…I've tried not to think about it. It hurts…"

The song was over. The radio turned a different song, one Kairi had memorized completely,

"_Those times in life we learned to try, with one intention,_

_Of learning of how and when we'll die, but we can't listen. _

_I wish to god I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance. _

_Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance."_


	10. Safe

**Theme : Safe**

**Pairing : Sora/Riku**

**A/N : Okay, you can officially kill me. Go right ahead, I'll even give you this handy dandy knife. **

**Okay, I must admit, I've started to have a weak spot for this pairing. The only yaoi pairing I adore. In fact, I would chose Sora/Riku over Sora/Kairi. But, I still prefer Riku with Namine. And hey, we all have that little pairing that we don't want to admit we like but we actually do, don't we? Come on, you know it's true. **

**Walker Of Nothing : I know how that feels, but it did post! Sometimes my computer won't let me review things, for some odd reason. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, Riku was sadly dead. I had to kinda kill him off. XD**

* * *

"_Sora_," a breathless whisper escaped the boy's lips, maybe the last bit of breath that he was able to obtain at the moment. The name has nothing to do with anything, the person who owns the name is no where in sight. No where near where he is. No, a Heart like Sora's could never be here. Doesn't belong here.

Darkness taints the boy's pale finger tips, he's far from knowing how to get rid of it. He can't escape it, will never be able to. It may never fade away. And that was the one thing that bothered him more than anything else. He misses everyone that ever mattered to him.

Kairi, with her Heart of pure Light. He'd help steal it, that was one thing that he hated himself for. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, a few of the people he was friends with, back on the island. He wondered if they were even still alive, after the Heartless attack…

Then there was Sora. Pure, cute little Sora. The naïve boy he had loved and cared for since he was young; but never really acknowledged it anymore than a friendship. _Best_ friends forever, right? Then Kairi had to come and mess everything up. Sora went after Kairi for a while…but Riku still wanted Sora.

But Sora even claimed that he liked Riku more than Kairi. So was it the truth? He might not ever know. The first kiss with Sora, that may have been the greatest thing to ever happen to him in his life. He still hated himself, for letting everything go.

"Sora," he repeated, catching his breath just in time to say the name. His eyes looked up toward the sky, a starless, blank sky, "I hope…please, just tell me…you're safe…"


	11. Giving

**Theme : Giving**

**Pairing : Sora/Namine**

**A/N : I'm just going to go in alphabetical order with updating today instead of just scattered updates. XD Next update today is _A Light To Follow_. Yay~**

**Walker Of Nothing : XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Zemyx isn't that bad either. I just think SoRiku's kinda cute. Don't know why. XD**

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Sora said on entering the house, hugging the tiny blonde tightly, "It's really good to see you again! I can't believe it's been so long!"

Namine smiled, hugging Sora back, "It is really good to see you too! I'm sorry it's been so long." Had she really been gone that log? It didn't seem or feel like she had been. But maybe on Sora's end of the situation it had been a long time. Who knows.

"So am I," Sora let her go, nearly afraid he was going to crush her. He didn't like her going to college so far away from home, and he didn't like that he couldn't be there, because he was afraid she was going to pick someone else over him. Though, they were never boyfriend and girlfriend. Sora needed to get over that fact.

"Here, I even got you a present this year," he fumbled through the trunk of his car and then pulled out a box covered in white wrapping paper, "I think you'll like it."

Namine looked the package over, before pulling him inside her house. She sat down on the couch and started viciously pulling the paper off. She pulled out the wooden box and opened it, then gasped at all the art supplies inside. Crayons, markers, paints- anything you could think of. And it had only cost Sora a hundred dollars.

"Thank you Sora!" she said, attacking him with another hug, "This is going to help me out so much! Thanks for giving it to me!"

"Heh, no problem," he said shyly, wrapping his fingers around her waist.


	12. Alone

**Theme : Alone**

**Pairing : Anti-Sora/Kairi**

**A/N : I really have started to like this couple, for some reason. I really don't know why, though. I think it's better than regular Sora/Kairi, strangely. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yeah, that was why it had been so long since he had seen Namine. Because he couldn't go up there all the time. I feel for him. X(**

**Walker Of Nothing : That's alright, that happens to me sometimes too. Wi-Fi sucks sometimes. ;)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Thanks! :)**

* * *

"You shouldn't be alone here," It's raspy voice whispers. A pitch black hand locks around her wrist, rendering her unable to run away. His voice, even with the Darkness threading into it, is Sora's.

"I wanted to find Sora," she said, regaining the determination in her voice that she had when confronting Riku about this, "And I will find him."

A Dark chuckle uttered through the Darkness, sending a chill through her body, "What if I told you I was Sora?"

"Y-you can't be him," she said, dropping every hint of braveness and hope that she ever had inside of her, "N-no! You really can't be! You're not Sora…"

A sick smile plastered the creature's face, bending closer and reaching out a hand to caress her cheek, "Does this remind you of anything, Kairi? Are you really so sure that I'm not Sora?" he leaned ever closer until she was next to her ear, then he spoke again, "What if I've already absorbed Sora? I could have already killed him, you realize."

Her eyes stared into his; hoping to find blue. Instead, it was the color of glowing ambers. She fell to her knees, energy leaving her body. It's fingers locked around her arms, preventing her head from hitting the ground.

"You're going to be here for quite a while," It told her.

"B-but I promise Riku…"

"Forget your promise. You wanted Sora, didn't you? Well, Kairi, here I am." One finger lifted her chin so he captured her eyes. His lips touched her, the girl wasn't going to be able to get away. He waited so long for her to come for Sora, and he wasn't going to let her get away.

Kairi let the Darkness invade her mind, It was right. She had come here to find Sora, and now she had. Everything was out of her control, she left it in the hands of her new Master.

Riku had been right- she shouldn't have gone in alone.


	13. Rain

**Theme : Rain**

**Pairing : Ventus/Vanitas**

**A/N : My friend Lindsey begged me through the whole day at school to do a theme for Vanitas/Ventus. So...to Lindsey, here you go. I can't write slash at all, so I hope you're happy. -_- **

**Walker Of Nothing : It was naughty, wasn't it? Lol. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Haha, that's very true. (Poor Riku. No one ever listens to him. :P)**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Hehe, I've started liking that pairing more and more recently. Yes, she;s finally dark. It's about time she got a little Darkness in her. XD**

* * *

He stood out in the rain, waiting for him to come back. His hood covered his spikey blonde hair, keeping it from getting wet. Ventus bit his lip nervously and checked his phone for the time again. Once again, it had only been one minute, but he was still scared. His nails were even bit down to the nub because he felt like he had been waiting for so long.

He didn't even notice the entity grabbed his fingers and pin him against the wall at first, but it didn't take him long to realize it.

"Why're you standing out here baby?" A seductive voice asked, pressing his lips against the younger boy's neck. The blond squirmed painfully and shut his eyes, afraid his partner was going to hurt him against.

"I-I wanted to wait for you…" Amber eyes shifted upward, staring the boy down. "I…didn't know when you were going to visit me again."

The dark figure chuckled lightly and strung his fingers together with Ven's, "Anxious, are we? I told you I'd come when I could, and you were waiting at the right time. You didn't have to stand in the rain, though."

"I wanted to…"

"Shut up."


	14. Sky

**Theme : Sky**

**Pairing : Light SoXion, light RokuShi**

**A/N : I finally got to write a Sora/Xion! Hurrah! Fuck yeah! **

**Walker Of Nothing : Thanks. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I hated that chapter, too. XD**

* * *

"Sora," she whispers, her fingers tracing them hem of his jacket, "I can't believe I've finally got to meet you. It's…been so long. I guess, I should…go back now." Her fingers reached toward his, but suddenly she's yet again surrounded by Darkness, and when she looks back at Sora, his eyes are open.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking her up and down, "You look like Kairi…but you're not. Right? You're not Kairi, are you?"

She allows a smile to cross her face, "No…I'm not Kairi. I'm…well, it doesn't matter. You know me already…in a way. It doesn't matter, though."

"It does matter," Sora grabs her wrist, almost as if he knows she's about to try and rejoin with him soon, "Tell me who you are, before you even attempt to do anything."

She let her lips part to let out air, before she smiled again, "My name is…Xion. You won't know me for long…once I fade back to you…you'll forget we ever met."

Sora stared at her, the same blue eyes as her's piercing through her. His grip on her wrist tightened slightly, "But…how is that possible? It's not possible, is it? To forget someone when they're gone?"

Xion felt her eyes starting to water, "Yes…it is possible. And it's happening right now. Roxas…Axel…Riku…they'll forget. And eventually, so will you."

"Why?"

She cocks her head slightly, then answers, "Because I'm part of you. I died…and…I need to come back and join with you. The Organization…they created me to copy Roxas's powers. And…somehow some of your memories, memories of Kairi, came to me. That's why I look like Kairi to you. Please, Sora, I need to come back to you."

"Wait, who's Roxas? And, what Organization? Why would my memories be apart from my body?" Sora asks, so many questions. Xion shakes her head, and Sora smiles, "That's alright. I forgive you for looking like Kairi. But, why would they want to copy me?"

"Because, Sora, you're like the sky. You protect everyone around you." Xion says. Sora keeps his smile, spreading his arms out wide. Xion steps into his embrace, feeling familiar warmth around her.

"You really are like Roxas…"


	15. Please

**Theme : Please**

**Pairing : Riku/Xion**

**A/N : I still don't really like this pairing. But I can stomach it. I just felt like giving the RikuShi lovers some RikuShi love. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Lol, I can be weird too. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Each time I try to write that couple, it turns out being too...sexual. XD I don't know. I just feel like if Vanitas was attracted to Ventus, then he would end up raping him or something. **

* * *

"Please don't leave me," he mutters, gripping the clothe of the girl's coat in his hands, and buries his face in it. "I know I wanted you to go back to Sora…but I know I need you know." Riku's hands tighten on her coat.

"Please, let me go," she tries prying his hands off the coat, but she's about ready to just slip the coat off her shoulders and walk away, "Please, Riku, stop it. You need to let me go. Riku…quit it."

"No! You need to stay! I can't let you go!"

"Riku, it's for the best of everyone. You, me, Roxas, and Sora. Don't you want Sora back? You need to let go of me." she pried gently at his hands again, but that didn't work, because this just gave him to incentive to tighten his grasp on her. Xion let out a sigh.

"I know, I want Sora back, but I want you need to stay with me, too!"

"Riku, I'm making my own decisions on this one. You can't persuade me to do any different," a small smile crosses her face as she's finally able to make him let go, "Besides, once I'm gone, you won't have to remember." She only gets a few steps away before he takes another step forward and wraps his fingers around her waist. He's not going to let go, and she knows this. But it was worth trying.


	16. Simple

**Theme : Simple**

**Pairing : VenFuu**

**A/N : Finally! I wrote out a little Ven/Fuu drabble. Yay~**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Glad you liked it. ^^**

**Walker Of Nothing : Thank you. :)**

* * *

Ventus could always remember that Fuu never talked in complex sentences. Wasn't her thing. She always used simple, short words to describe the situations she was in, and other things. Fuu just wasn't normal, and they took her out of the equation of popularity so they wouldn't have to deal with her, and try to understand what she was saying.

That's actually why Ventus liked her so much. She was simple and plain, didn't wear much make up like the others girls, never cared about designer clothing. He liked how she never read a magazine and always read a real book. He really did like her, he found her interesting.

"Ventus," she said simply, again, waving her hand in front of his face. She then smacked his head, "Focus!"

"Ow! You're mean to me!"


	17. Feeling

**Theme : Feeling**

**Pairing : Axel/Larxene**

**A/N : I had to. Just had to. I mean, I saw the theme, and instantly got this idea. Hope you enjoy! XD**

**Walker Of Nothing : Lol, why thank you. XD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Hehe, yeah, Fuu's gotta keep him in line some how. :D**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Good, I'm glad it made you happy! ^^**

* * *

"Axel, quit playing this game."

"What game?" he asked, slightly frustrated and worn out from his last fight with Sora. The sadistic Nobody turned toward him, anger flaring in her eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You act like you have emotions around those two, XIII and XIV. It's obvious that it's faked," she smirked when he lifted an eyebrow, "Seriously. You're a Nobody. Get it? A being that's not even really a being without a Heart. Therefore, you can't feel a damned thing. Sorry to break it to you, honey."

Number VIII rolled his eyes and pulled her off the couch, "Really now? What are you feeling right now?" he tightened his grip on her wrists. "You scared? Angry? What are you feeling, Larxene?"

"Nothing!" she pulled away and raised her hand, ready to smack him. He only smiled at her, "Wipe that look off your face! It's not funny!"

"Ha, I think you kinda just jinxed yourself there," he pointed out, confusing her, "You said it wasn't funny, when you knew that I was laughing at you. Didn't you just basically say that I was feeling amusement?"

Her face turned red with anger, and she could feel it in her chest. The pyro pulled her closer, pressing his body against her's, kissing her on the lips. When he pulled her away, he smirked once more, "Now, what were you feeling there?"

She took a moment to respond, trying to find a good comeback, "N-nothing. Nothing at all." Before she said another word, she stomped away, leaving Axel alone to chuckle to himself.


	18. Phone Call

**Theme : Phone Call**

**Pairing : Zexion/Demyx**

**A/N : Oh, kill me. I wanted to write something for one of my little friends, because...well, I wanted to. Zemyx deserves it. ;)**

**Walker Of Nothing : Thanks!**

* * *

"Don't you dare call me again. I don't ever want to hear your voice again. I don't want to see your face, ever! Do you understand me? Don't ever call me again!" His voice is angry, might be the longest speech the other teen's ever heard him say. H was always a quiet one, never really liked saying much, not even when he was presenting in front of the whole class. He got too nervous, always ended up throwing up before hand.

Demyx had been with him the whole time; trying to help him through his hard times, when he started cutting himself, he had tried to help him stop. That was what they had gotten into a fight about; Zexion had called to say goodbye, because he was going to try to kill himself that night. Demyx had pleaded with him to stay on the phone and not to hang up. Then he had just…burst. Started screaming at him.

And Demyx had started to cry. He quickly hung up the phone, hoping that that would be the end of that.

Zexion, on the other hand, immediately started regretting what he had just done to his boyfriend. His hands shaking, he reached for his cell phone once more, and dialed back the number. He bit down on his thumb, begging silently that he would pick up.

"_Hi! This is Demyx! Sorry, I might not be able to answer the phone right now, but leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Bye!"_

"Damn," Zexion muttered, hanging up the phone, and then redialing. "Demyx, please answer! I…I'm so sorry…please, please pick up the phone. I didn't mean to tell you that…I didn't mean it, please…pick up the phone…please, Demyx…"

A moment passed, and Demyx picked up, voice shaking, "Hello?"

Zexion smiled, "I love you Demyx."


	19. Attempt

**Theme : Attempt**

**Pairing : Roxiri~**

**A/N : Yeah...more Roxiri. Because I couldn't think of any other couple for this theme, but I think the next one I'm going to do it going to be Riku/Kairi. Maybe. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Lol. :D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Thank you! ^^**

* * *

"You can be your own person," Kairi smiled at the blond Nobody, grabbing at his hands, "I mean, you may be Sora, too, but you are Roxas. No matter what anyone tells you- that's who you really are, and that's who you'll always be."

He looked away from her, convinced that she was lying again, "No…I've made the attempt to be myself…but that doesn't work. I can't be me when I don't have Xion…and Axel…and…Namine. They're all dead and gone… and without them, I can never really be Roxas. I can only be Sora."

"Roxas, you know that's not true, alright? You are not Sora…"

"Then look at me and tell me what you see!" he ceased her shoulders, shaking them angrily. Kairi didn't seem very fazed about it, she smiled again and stared deep into his eyes, eyes the color of Sora's.

"I see…" she stopped, placing her hands on his cheeks, pressing her lips up against his, as gently as possible. Roxas gasped, unable to hold that feeling back. She pulled away, looking at him once more, "I see some who needs to remember everything about who they are…someone who needs to understand that attempting isn't as good as actually doing. Someone…someone who needs to realize who loves them."


	20. Heart

**Theme : Heart**

**Pairing : RepliNami**

**A/N : I still love this pairing, and this is proof. Well, it's only slight and hinted, but whatever, right?**

**Walker of Nothing : Lol, I'm full of surprises. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I hope that's a good thing! ^^**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Thanks! ;D**

* * *

"I know all about it." he said. She hadn't even known that he was back now. Hadn't even know he was awake yet. "I know my Heart's a fake. Why did you lie to me."

She bit down on her lip, shutting the sketchpad in her hands and hugging close to her tiny chest, "I…they made me keep quiet. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry, Riku."

"No, you're not. Quit saying you are, because I know you don't feel anything," he paused, waiting for her to have any reaction at all, but he got none and he shook his head, "Look, you're a Nobody, right? So you don't know what it's look to feel. _You _don't have a Heart." Another moment of silence passed, before I smirked let over his mouth, and he sighed, "How lucky you are. I'd be better to have no Heart at all than to have one that is fake."

"No, that's not the truth." she whispered quietly. She shook her head when he raised one eyebrow, "It isn't. You couldn't be able to cry. You wouldn't be able to…do anything, really."

"Then maybe you can trade places with me sometime. That'll prove to you that I'm right."


	21. Shoes

**Theme : Shoes**

**Pairing : Kairi/Ventus**

**A/N : I'm not really a fan of this pairing...but I thought I might make a little drabble about then, since I hardly ever see it. **

**Walker Of Nothing : I like it too. ^^**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, alright, I'll start digging. **

* * *

"Oh…shoot, where are they?" she threw another dress out of her closet, throwing it across the room, "Crap…where are they? Why can't I find them? Oh, Ven…I'm sorry if I'm late…" she muttered this over and over again, her cherry red hair falling into her face as she did so. "Shoes, where are you? Answer me!" If Kairi's shoes really had answered, _"Over here!" _she would have been so grateful.

"Ah ha! There you are!" she pulled out the glossy new high heels that she had bought last weekends and slipped then onto her feet, looking over them, "Wait, what? Where did these scratches come from?!" Clearly, there were white marks in the red material. "Never mind…I gotta go!" she picked up her small purse, and as fast as she could, ran down the hall, only to be told by her mother to slow down, and she did so. She made it out the door at exactly 7:30, the time that Ventus was suppose to pick her up. Luckily, he wasn't there yet. So she would look late.

Kairi crossed one leg over the other, looking back and forth, and trying to figure out where his car was. She waited for fifteen minutes, before she started to realize that he had probably been lying about coming. She bit her lip, sadden by the fact that yet _another_ boy had blown her off. Why did this always have to happen to her.

"Hey!" She looked up toward the sound of a voice. A car sat in front of her, she hadn't even been noticed it, "Sorry I'm late! I was held up." Ventus.

She smiled, then ran to the car and pulled the door open, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for showing up."

"Um…no problem?"


	22. Night

**Theme : Night**

**Pairing : Riku/Kairi**

**A/N : I don't think I've used this pairing yet, have I? Huh...I really don't remember. I know I've done Riku/Namine, Riku/Xion, Ventus/Kairi, etc. but not Riku/Kairi. Then this is long overdue. Oh well/ I did say I was only going to allow myself to use the same couple three times, didn't I? ;)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, I know. But I couldn't think up a really good one. cx**

**Walker Of Nothing : Lol, so do I. T-T**

* * *

"I don't like to go outside at night anymore." Riku confessed, staring at the empty box in front of him. He had no idea why it was there, nor why Kairi even had it in her room. And really, he didn't even care that much. "It…it doesn't really seem…right. I don't know why I think that, but I just don't like the feeling of being out there, where someone, _something_, could get you when you're not expecting it."

"What if I went outside with you?" Kairi suggested, looking away from the terrible painting that she was attempting. No, she wasn't anywhere near as good as Namine had been, but that was an entirely different person, right? Maybe.

Riku instantly shook his head, "I don't want to put you in danger, too. Because if you're out there with me, and Ansem comes out of no where-"

"Riku, Ansem's not really there," Kairi protested, crossing her arms over her small chest, "Maybe he was at first…but he's not anymore. So why do you think you need to worry about us all of the time, if he's not even there."

"He is there, Kairi! He could be there, just waiting for us!" Riku reached forward, taking hold of the girl's shoulders, and shaking her vigorously, "You know he's really there! You only met him once…but that's why I pulled you out of your Mark of Mastery exam. I didn't want him to come after you, like he did Sora and I." he looked away, almost ashamed that he wasn't even able to protect Sora when he needed him, "I couldn't do it for Sora…so what makes you think I could look over you every second, Kairi? I wouldn't have been able to!''

"I'm not asking you to," she removed his hands away from her shoulders, reaching over and putting her hands on his cheeks, "I didn't ask you to do anything. You didn't need to. Riku, you need to stop worrying about me as much as you do. You don't even worry about Sora this much, so why me?"

"Because…" he stopped, trying to find a reason, "…because I care about you, Kairi."


	23. Morning

**Theme : Morning**

**Pairing : Slightly Joshua/Namine**

**A/N : I know, it's a slightly strange couple that you probably haven't seen much of yet. But, I have. **

**...We've discovered a new crack pairing. XD **

**Walker Of Nothing : Thanks! ;)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, yes, he is. xD**

**13NeverForget14 : Yeah, some more RiKai. I had the feeling I needed to write one drabble for them, at least. **

* * *

"It's still dark out there, dear," Joshua pointed out, as if it weren't obvious enough, "You'll have to wait until morning, when it's less likely that the Dream Eaters will attack you. They don't…like light, that much." A small smirk pasted against his lips, but his said nothing more. He waited for the flaxen haired girl to say something in response, but she stayed silent for more than a few moments.

"I know that…" she muttered, "What I'd like to know is how you got here. Or how you even knew that I'd be able to see you here. What is it you'd like to know?"

"Hm…how I came here, I already told you, I used Rhyme's dreams to help me out, but only a bit," he chuckled under his breath, then returned his attention to her, "Look, Namine, I wanted to ask about Sora. Why do I feel as if he's going to do something that's he's going to regret greatly?"

Namine opened her mouth to answer, but then couldn't help but take the time to smile, "Because that would be Sora for you. He's always doing silly things. I had to fix him once, but that was my mistake…don't tell me I'm going to have to fix him again, am I?"

"I asked you why I had a feeling. I didn't say I knew why," Joshua reached over to pat her shoulder, only to find that it was starting to fade, "Namine-"

"I know," she turned to him, smiling, body transparent, "I won't be able to stay much longer without the effects of it taking a toll on both Kairi and I. To answer your question, I don't know why you have that feeling, I can only tell you….it's because Sora is Sora. And he does things that makes sense to him, but not us. And if he does need fixing…well, then you'll all have to find a solution yourselves. I can't help, anymore. Just…do me a favor and help Riku out with him, okay? Keep him straight."

Joshua stood silent, before nodding and answering, "I will, dear."


	24. Blank

**Theme : Blank**

**Pairing : Axel/Xion**

**A/N : I still don't love this pairing. I don't dislike it, but I don't really like it that much either. But I'm running out of pairings...so someone give me some! DX I know OmegaStarShooter14 gave me Xion/Ansem, so send some in, and I'll try and consider them. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, I can't wait until people start making stories for them. Fingers crossed, at least. xD Wow...Xion and Ansem...I can see where people would get that...if she mistook Ansem for Riku, maybe. Still creepy. O_o**

**13NeverForget14 : Hehe, they're both new. But I still think people want to ship Joshua with Neku. Weird...but whatever you want, dear. xD Yes, Sora does something stupid...*Gives into Darkness* I didn't say anything. ;)**

* * *

"Xion…you don't remember your past, do you?" the red head asked, lowing his ice cream stick down. He glanced over to the girl, who was sitting a good distance away from him, because the middle was where Roxas always sat. Her ice cream was poised right in front of her mouth, as if she had either just taken a bite or she was about to. Then she lowered it and looked down.

"No, I don't." she confessed in a sad manner. Axel wondered how she did that sometimes. She shut her eyes and curled her fingers closer around the stick, Axel could see the ice cream dripping onto her gloves.

"Then what is it that you remember before you met Roxas and I?" he asked, moving slightly closer to her.

The younger girl opened her eyes to look at him, but then turned her gaze away once more when he realized he was still asking this question. "I just…don't. It's all a big blank. I can't remember a single thing about who I was or where I lived. There's nothing there. I just remember meeting you guys…well, Roxas, then you. That's it." She finally gathered the courage to look up at Axel, and smile sadly, "Is that…bad?" He raised a hand, and she cringed away, when she realized he was only patting her on the head.

"Relax, Xion!" he said, and she could only hear it in his voice, the joy, and she knew he had to be smiling. And he was when she met his gaze. "It's alright, that just means you're different. Being different isn't bad, you're just like Roxas. He doesn't remember anything either, that block head. So, don't worry about it."

Xion allowed herself a small smile, 'Where do you think he is now?"

"Dunno. Probably still on his mission," Axel rolled his eyes, "That kid is such a zombie, I swear. At least you don't act like that anymore…" He looked down toward her again, but she was staring out at the sunset. _You're not him too…and you're not Namine. Who are you really, Xion?_


	25. Hold My Hand

**Theme : Hold My Hand**

**Pairing : Slightly Vanitas/Kairi**

**A/N : I forgot I hadn't done this couple yet...yay~ for VaniKai! xD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Hehe, I don't mind it, it does turn out cute sometimes. ^^**

**13NeverForget14 : Lol, I'll do you a Joshua/Xion one whenever I find the theme that fits it. ;D I think, if anything, Joshua likes Neku...Neku doesn't like Joshua and likes Shiki more. :P If anything. **

**LovinaUSUK : Thanks for the suggestion! I'll see if I can get around to doing one of those. **

* * *

"Please, stay with me," she begged, grabbing at his hand once more. The raven hair boy pulled away, looking toward her with disgust. "Sora, stay with me, please."

"I'm not Sora," he growled, glaring the girl down angrily. He curled his hands into fists, making Kairi flinch as if he had already punched her. "Don't call me that name. Sora's nothing more than an ignorant child that can't deal with losing the people around him."

"And why is that so bad?" she snapped, her eyes full of concern, and he didn't understand why, "There's nothing wrong with caring about the people around you, there's nothing wrong with caring if they're dead or not! It's called love, Vanitas! It's called having enough feelings to even be concerned about people!"

"Shut up," he rasped, turning away from her, looking out to the ocean. Ever since Sora's dark side had pulled her into this place, things had been different. Too different. He wanted to hate her so badly… "You don't really know who I am. You don't know what I am. So just shut up. No one cares anymore about what you think. Now that you're here…well, let's just say you have haven't experienced all of Hell, yet. Just wait."

Kairi let her body relax, her eyes softening after he was done talking. She walked closer to him, reaching and grabbing his hand, and this time, he didn't even attempt to pull away, "Then stay here with me while I go through Hell. Hold my hand through it all…and I can teach you what friendship is really all about."

Vanitas turned his head toward her, then scoffed, "You can try. Whether or not you'll be able to keep your promise is different."


	26. Fear

**Theme : Fear**

**Pairing : Axel/Namine**

**A/N : I've remembered a few couples that I forgot about...but I think I'm going to have to restart soon. Oh well. :P What must be done must be done. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol. XD**

* * *

"Marluxia's not here anymore, Namine." Axel said, hinting at something that Namine really couldn't understand, "You get out of here, got it memorized? Not like I'm going to tell on you, or anything."

She didn't look at him, she never made eye contact with any of the members, and most of the time, didn't bother to even look their way. She was afraid if she did…they would flip out. She knew they would. "I…I really can't, Axel." When the man took a step forward, she flinched, and he chuckled at the gesture. Reaching a hand out, he ruffled the blonde strands of hair on her head, smiling to her as he did so. She didn't know what this meant, she didn't know if it meant he was going to smack her, or if he was going to let her go, still. She stayed in place, though.

"What? Are you scared? Really, there's no need to fear it." he let her hand fall back to his side, and then crossed his arms lazily, "Get outta here Namine. You don't really deserve to stay locked up here, really. I mean, seriously, the nerve of that guy…Marluxia, he really is a creep sometimes."

Namine put her book back down onto the table, looking quickly over to the doll that was sitting in the middle of the bird cage, the doll that looked exactly like her, only with wigs on it. She really had been kept in this room for the longest time…never to leave. If they really wanted to lure Sora deeper in, the should have let the Replica take her out with him while he was fighting Sora, to give him more of an incentive. Then take her away again, as if teasing him.

"…thank you, Axel," she whispered, looking over toward him. He gave her a slight, curt nod, and she ran away.

Axel smiled, watching the girl in the white dress run quickly out of the room, "Keep running sweetheart…just keep running. Don't go back for anyone."


	27. Run

**Theme : Run**

**Pairing : Roxas/Namine**

**A/N : ...I hate this chapter, and I think it's because of the pairing. No, I don't really hate RokuNami, I won't cringe at the sight of it or anything...but I wish I never wrote this. Plus, this chapter's really weird. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : He really is, isn't he? ^^**

**Walker Of Nothing : Yeah, Xion/Ansem. I'm not sure if I should write one of those, though. :P I don't really support the coupling, yet. ;)**

* * *

Run…run_ far away. _

_Don't look back, or the shadows will eat away at your Soul until there's nothing left. You don't have a Heart, so they won't even try for that. They know better. _

His words are like a lullaby in her mind, she knows that if she stops running from them, she will be killed. She knows it with whatever is left in her body.

The Organization would kill her if they found out everything…even if she wasn't in their hold anymore. She knew that for sure, they would do the same thing if they found the XIII…or rather, they would turn him into a Dusk, if anything.

_Don't look back_.

_I won't. _

"Promise," she whispered as she ran, looking down at the necklace around her neck.

"_Take it," he had whispered, "Keep running until you find me. Don't look back, don't let them catch you. Promise me, Namine. Promise me."_

"_I promise you, forever." _

"I just need to find you now…Roxas."


	28. Roses

**Theme : Roses**

**Pairing : Kairi/Axel  
**

**A/N : Another strange chapter brought to you by Silver Dawn. Wee~.  
**

**Walker Of Nothing : Hehe, thank you. ^v^  
**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, I hated it. It was too weird for my taste. T.T  
**

* * *

She found the roses by her bedside the morning, the morning she finally woke up from the coma she had been in for so long. They were as red as blood, beautiful, she had to admit, and there wasn't a single thorn on them. Somebody must have cut all of them off.

"Well, it's about time I saw those eyes open," a voice suddenly spoke, causing her to jump. When she turned toward the sound, she smiled when she found Axel standing in the doorway, "You okay?"

"I…what even happened to me?" she asked, trying to help herself up off the bed. Axel walked over and wrapped on arm around her waist and pulled her up so she sat straight, then smiled and stepped back when she stared at him.

"Well, let's see…" he rubbed his chin, as if thinking, "You were in a car crash, and I couldn't get you to wake up. The doctors said you were in a coma, and you've been that way for about two weeks. Got it memorized?"

"Oh…" she muttered, thumbing the petals of the roses gently, "I see…and you brought these?"

"Sure did."

Kairi smiled, reached up, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Axel."

"U-um…of course."


	29. Necklace

**Theme : Necklace**

**Pairing : Namine/Ventus**

**A/N : This is a weird chapter...I hate it. T-T**

**Walker Of Nothing : Glad you liked. ;D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Hell yes. xD**

**PirateKirkland17 : No problem. :)**

* * *

"Here," a soft voice said. Namine looked up from her sketchbook, only to find Ventus looming over her. He held out a hand, a small diamond necklace held inside, "I got it for you…yesterday. I thought you mighty like to have it. It would look pretty on you. You know…I heard diamonds are a girl's best friend."

Namine reached up to take the pendant out of his hands, and smiled, "Thank you, Ven! You're so sweet." She hugged him loosely around the neck, giving him another small smile. "Would you mind putting it on me?"

"Sure," Ventus stuttered, taking the necklace back, and moving the hair away from her neck. He latched the small silver lining around her pale skin, carefully making sure he didn't end up pinching her skin with the clasp. "There. See? I told you it would look nice."

Namine thumbed the diamond that now hung around her neck, and once again, smiled to herself, "It does look nice, you were right. Thank you very much." She turned back around to the boy and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I gotta go. I'll see you later."


	30. Deep

**Theme : Deep**

**Pairing : Joshua/Xion**

**A/N : ...Wee**

**Walker Of Nothing : Yeah, you don't see VenNami much. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I know it was. xD**

**PirateKirkland17 : I don't like it that much, either. Thanks anyway. :)**

* * *

"So, you've been forgotten my the rest of the world, am I right?" The boy in front of her asked. She had no idea how they had gotten here, or why they were together, but she had met him here, for some reason. She had told him her story, and now they stood in silence.

"Wow, that's deep," he said finally. "And quite tragic. Don't worry, though. I've heard worse. Or, maybe I haven't. I've heard a ton of sob stories, dear."

"It's not a sob story," Xion growled, staring at him. "What makes you think I made it up?"

"I never said you made it up. I was just implying that it sounds a bit like a story. A fairy tale, in some sort. Then again, I don't really know you at all, do I? So I could be wrong. But you don't know me, either. So I could tell you a made up story, and you wouldn't know it if were true or not."

"Would you like me to prove that my story is real?" Xion asked with a slight grin. Joshua nodded, and she stepped closer to him. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure," Joshua said, ready to say more, but Xion cut him off by pressing her lips against his. "What are you doing?!"

She laughed, and smiled. "I'll show you. When I fade away, you'll forget all about what I just did, just like Roxas and Axel do. Goodbye, Joshua." Without another word, Xion faded, her body first becoming transparent, before slipping away completely.

The Composer was left to stand alone and wonder what in the world had just happened. He pressed two fingers against his lips, but then smiled. "Guess you're right. I can't even remember your face anymore…"


	31. Royalty

**Theme : Royalty**

**Pairing : Demyx/Larxene  
**

**A/N : Yeah...due to the lacking of awesome couples that I have stumbled upon, I'll have to start over with the couples so I have more couples I like! Oh well.  
**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, I know. That's how I feel about them.  
**

**PirateKirkland17 : Yeah, I don't really see them being together, either. But someone had requested a while back a Joshua/Xion drabble, therefore I complied. :D  
**

**13NeverForget14 : Glad you liked it! ;D I'm glad Joshua was in character, I haven't played TWEWY in a really long time, so I wasn't sure. -_- But still, I'm glad you liked it.  
**

**Walker Of Nothing : I'm glad you did! :D  
**

* * *

Demyx had always found it annoying, how she could act like she was royalty, and treat everyone else as if they were her servants. It was annoying how she thought she was a queen, and they were peasants. If he were brave enough to give her a piece of his mind, he would, but he didn't like the thought of Larxene ripping his face off with her knives. No, he did not like to think about that in the least.

She treated him as if he were the lowest of them all; she even treated Xemnas that way. Even Saix. No one treated the Superiors like that. And everyone was too afraid of Saix to say anything, unless they had an honest question and it needed to be answered.

The one day he decided to go up to her and prove that he had the guts to talk to someone who treated themselves like a queen (and acted like it.) Larxene had been in a terrible mood. He had walked up to her and opened his mouth to talk, but she had only pushed him away. Not only had she shoved him, but he had started to lose his balance. And that was when he started to fall. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down along with him, causing her to squeak out in surprise. Both hit the floor, Larxene on top of Demyx. She immediately pushed away, blushing and, for some reason, shaking.

"What?" Demyx asked, scooting away from her. "What's your problem?"

"D-don't ever touch me again!" Larxene demanded, standing up and brushing herself off. Something in her chest fluttered, and she put her hand over it. After that, she took off running.

Demyx stood up and backed away from the spot they had run into each other. "Creepy…never thought she would react like that."


	32. Passion

**Theme : Passion**

**Pairing : Sora/Xion**

**A/N : Yes, my first repeat. But I got a request, and I wanted to do it! :D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, glad you like. ;D**

**Walker Of Nothing : Yeah, I try to stay open to couples. **

**PirateKirkland17 : I hope you liked it! Yeah, I had done this couple before, but I was starting over with them anyway, so it's okay. :P**

* * *

Sora was passionate when it came to protecting his friends. He had made a promise when he was little to protect them, even the ones he had just met. He always considered them to be friends, if they were friendly to him.

So when he met a girl in his dreams that he'd never seen before, he automatically wanted to keep her safe. She looked frail, too frail to even be real. But when he reached out to touch her arm and see if she was okay, she jumped and moved away.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked. He took note of the area he was in; a small town that looked as if the sun was setting. They were on top of a clock tower that overlooked the rest of the town. The girl nodded. "You don't look okay. What's your name?"

She stopped and swallowed, then looked down toward the pavement below them. "I…that doesn't matter. You're Sora, aren't you? I recognize you from my dreams."

"Yeah, I'm Sora." He took a step closer, even though the girl seemed as if she wanted her space. "And, yes, it does matter who you are. I want to know, at least."

The pain in her eyes seemed to ease, a little if anything. "I'm…I'm the memories of the old Kairi. The Kairi you remember. My name is Xion. But you won't have to worry about who I am much longer. I don't have much time." Xion looked down toward her hand, which was starting to become transparent. "I don't have any strength left, or, I shouldn't. I took his strength, and I took your memories. I'm…sorry."

Sora tilted his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. After all, you didn't mean to, did you? I knew you didn't. So don't sweat about it. I forgive you," he held out a hand, but Xion cringed away. "What's wrong? I only want to protect you."

"Protect me? You barely know me."

"So? I want to be your friend. You seem like you need one."

She stared for a moment, before letting her lips curl into a small smile. "Okay."


	33. Argument

**Theme : Argument**

**Pairing : Riku/Namine  
**

**A/N : So I'm sorry for the crappy chapter, I haven't been the focused on anything lately, all I've been able to do since yesterday is write. One of my best friends' little brother hung himself on Saturday, and I'm trying to help him get over that. Of course I've been looking forward to writing this. Sorry for making everyone wait with my updates. This is how it's going to be from now on. T-T  
**

**Walker Of Nothing : I'm glad you thought it was sweet. Lol, kupo. xD  
**

**PirateKirkland17 : Glad you liked it! You're welcome. ^^ I'm glad you're getting into them. :)  
**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, another sweet and sour chapter, right? ;)  
**

* * *

"If you would just listen to me…" he tried reasoning, catching up with her. Riku reached over to touch her shoulder, but she stood her ground and kept moving. Namine didn't want to talk. She didn't want to touch, didn't want to even look at him. And it was killing Riku. He shouldn't have even started arguing with her…or had she started arguing first? He couldn't even remember what had happened that day.

"Leave me alone." Namine continued to talk away, not bothering once to even look back at him. "You're a jerk, you know that? I can't believe I didn't notice how much or a jerk you really are. Just get away from me. Please."

"No." Riku grasped her arm before she could walk off of the sidewalk. "I'm not going to leave you alone, Namine. You can't make me, alright? We need to talk about this."

"We don't need to talk about anything. You told me how you felt, and I'm willing to accept that," she pulled away from him and started to walk faster. Riku followed her across the street until she finally stopped. He grabbed her, and hugged her tight.

Namine's eyes widened at the feel of the embrace around her. She slowly started to relax, and then she remembered how angry she was supposed to be with him. Yet, she couldn't be. Not when he was like this. Not when he was as sad as she was. It was always that way; when he was sad, she couldn't be angry with him. That was just how it worked with her feelings.

"I'm sorry," Riku confessed, murmuring his words into the side of her neck. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please, don't leave me like this."

Namine swallowed painfully. Riku had always had…anger issues. That was something she always had to deal with. She couldn't help but let herself hug him back and forgive him, though. Because that's what people do when they love each other.


	34. Touch

**Theme : Touch**

**Pairing : Roxas/Xion **

**A/N : Finally, an update! :D**

* * *

"You always know how to make me feel better," Xion confessed, reaching over and grabbing his hands. "You mean a lot to me, you know. I just want you to know that. I'll always been here for you."

Roxas swallowed, trying to figure out a way to respond to the ravenette in front of him. He looked up toward her, trying to figure out what to say to her. He opened his mouth, but his words choked in his throat. "I..."

Xion let go, tears filling her eyes. She blinked them away, hoping the only one she really liked, _loved_, would stand and say something. He didn't. Xion turned away, walking for the door and reaching for the doorknob.

"Xion-" Roxas cut himself off. She was frozen at the door. "Listen...come back here, please."

So she walked back toward him, hiding her face from him. Tears steadily rolled down her face. He reached down and tilted her chin up, and reluctantly, she followed his touch. Roxas kissed her on the cheek, and then let go of her.

Yet, Xion pulled him back and kissed him on the lips, longing greatly for his touch.

* * *

**Walker Of Nothing : I'm glad you liked it, even though it was a sad day, and not a very good chapter. :)**

**Miwasaki Yuki rin : I'm glad you're liking these! :D**


	35. Dance

**Theme : Dance**

**Pairing : Sora/Olette**

**A/N : Welp, I hope you guys enjoy this. Never really heard of Sorette, but you know, for crack. :) And it was a request for someone. **

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

Olette looked up. Sora, her best friend, stood in front of her, his hand outstretched. Tear still rolled down her face, and Sora knew why. Hayner had just left her. Dumped her. Emotionlessly. He didn't care when she grabbed his hands and pulled on him, trying to get him to stay. She confessed that she loved him, but he had only snickered and walked away.

She wiped her nose on her sleeve, and chuckled. "There's not even any music playing Sora. How can we dance if there's no music?"

His hand dropped. "Hm…you're right. Hang on just a second." He ran back to his car and started it up. Olette thought he was going to drive away and never come back. Just as Hayner had. Instead, she heard music, and saw that Sora had just turned the music up in his car, and he was walking back to her. "How about now?"

Olette smiled and took his hand. She brought herself to her feet, walking away from the willow tree where Hayner had told her to meet him and where she had collapsed on her knees and began to cry. She didn't know why Sora was here, or how he knew to come here, but she didn't want to know.

A slow song began, and Sora encircled Olette in his arms. He moved one of her braids off of her shoulder. Olette put her arms around his neck.

"So…" Sora swallowed. "Hayner left you? He's a jerk isn't he?"

"H-how did you know?"

He looked away. "He told us he was going to, but I didn't know he would do it so harshly." Sora placed a hand on her cheek. "But…if it makes you feel better, Olette, I…"

She cut him off, planting a kiss on his lips. Sora turned red. The song ended.

Olette smiled. "Thank you for the dance Sora."

* * *

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, glad you liked. :)**

**Miwasaki Yuki Rin : I hope you liked it. ;D Lol, I stumble onto pairings like that a lot, and I hate when I do that. Cause sometimes I get addicted to it. *coughvanishinamitascough*. Lol. xD**

**Yue Asuka : I'll do a VenQua for you next chapter! I don't think I've tried that one, but thanks for the suggestion. :)**

**Walker of Nothing : Thanks. :)**

**Skittymon : Thanks for the review! You're next in line, so chapter 37 will be VenShi. I have to do a VenQua for someone else, and then I'll do yours. Thanks for the request. :)**


	36. Real

**Theme : Real**

**pairing : VenQua**

**A/N : Requested by Yue Asuka. I'm sorry it seems so weird. D;**

* * *

Everything that was happening was real. Ventus could feel that now, he really had killed Vanitas, and lost his Heart. There was nothing left of him. Just an empty body that was of no use to anyone.

Terra was gone, and so was Aqua. Aqua…she had surrender herself to the Darkness, and was trapped in the Realm of Darkness. She wouldn't come back out.

She had basically told him; the last words she would ever say to him : _"Ven…I'm sorry…I won't be back to wake you up for a while now…" _

_How long, exactly, is a while, Aqua?_

_Are you dead? _

_Aqua! Answer me…_

Yet there was nothing. There would never be a response, there would never be that flicker of light that he saw in her again. Would she really give up that easily? No! Aqua would never give herself over to Darkness…never. Not for anything.

Ventus could only think of the girl now, she wasn't coming back. Ever.

_I'm here Ven. _

_I've always been here, Ventus. You never asked me if I was or not. _

_I love you Ven. This is real._

* * *

**Walker of Nothing : Conflicting chapter, huh? xD I'm glad you liked it though. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, yes. I love it. xD**

**13NeverForget14 : That chapter was actually the first chapter I've ever written Olette in anything...and the first time I've really paired her with anyone. Lol, I pair Xion with tons of people too. xD Yeah Hayner was being a jerk. DX**

**Warrior of Water : Sure! I'll do AkuQua for you. ;D**


	37. Eyes

**Theme : Eyes**

**Pairing : Ventus/Xion**

**A/N : Damn~ it's been too long since I wrote another chapter. I'm sorry. :( This was requested by Skittymon. Sorry it took so long to update it. **

* * *

Her eyes are the same as his, but he's always captivated in them. When he looks in the mirror, his eyes don't mean anything to him. Sometimes he doesn't think they fit him.

When he looks at Xion, though, and looks into her eyes, he just…can't even think of anything else. She's a very pretty girl, and she's almost always on his mind. They've been friends for years upon years upon years, ever since…maybe since they were three years old. He doesn't really remember.

It doesn't matter though. Xion is the most important thing to him, and she'll remain that way. Because he loves her. She's beautiful and really fun to be around…and she's got a lot of friends.

Every time he closes his eyes at night, the first thing he sees is her; her beautiful face and beautiful eyes.

* * *

**Walker of Nothing : ^^ I'm glad I could give you some inspiration. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, I can do another SorShi. ^^ I don't really ship it either, but what the hell. XD**

**OhnoitisKatie : I like fluff too lol. I find it cute. ;)**

**Yue Asuka : Glad you liked it. :) And yeah, there are a lot of strange pairings out there. But for some reason I kinda like Vaniku and Vanora. I'm strange like that. XD**

**Miwasaki Yuki : Thanks for both of your reviews! ^^ I find that Vanitas, Xion, and Aqua are easily paired with just about everybody in the KH universe It's a bit funny. **


	38. Trust

**Theme : Trust**

**Pairing : Axel/Aqua**

**Requested By : Warrior-of Water**

* * *

"Come on~."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"Don't you trust me?" Aqua looks back at the red haired pyro when he questions her for this. She crosses her arms and bites her lip. Does she trust him? They've been together for almost six months…why shouldn't she trust him?

Right. Because she had trust issues. Terra, her last boyfriend, had promised her forever that he would love her. Stupidly and blinded by love, she believed him. Trusted him. Gave up everything for him. Then the first time he set eyes on Namine, the beautiful exchange student from Radiant Garden. All of that ended as soon as he saw her.

Aqua had mourned for months after that. She hated herself for believing him. Then along came Axel, who promised her the world. She thought, now she had nothing to lose. So why not? Now she found that she was madly in love with him.

But did she trust him?

_Yes, _her mind and body moved before she could really think it over. She took Axel's hand.

He smiled. "I promise, the party will be fun. I mean, Larxene is organizing it, after all."

Aqua giggled. Larxene, despite her anger issues, was a very fun person. So of course the party would be fun. She'd gone to them before.

"Oh, and Aqua," Axel says on the way out the door. She looks over, and he kisses her gently on the lips. "I ain't going to leave you. Never. And, I promise that."

She smiled back. She did love him. And she trusted him more than anyone else.

* * *

**Yay~. I got to update before Sunday! :D **

**It's My Lucky Charm : Yeah, I love VenShi. They're really cute together. ^.^**

**Walker of Nothing : If someone stares into your eyes for a little too long, then yes, I know what you're talking about. It's like they're trying to read your thoughts or soul. o.o**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, I know right? Ven is so shippable with a lot of people. It's fun. :)**

**KarakuRoku : The only pairing for me that isn't so innocent with Ventus is probably VanVen. I love it and everything, but it's by far one of the least innocent pairings in my book. XD **


	39. Never

**Theme : Never**

**Pairing : Sora/Xion**

**Requested by : OmegaStarShooter14**

* * *

"It won't ever happen Sora!" Xion cried out, pushing away from him. She left her hand resting on his chest, preventing the boy from coming any closer to her than he already was. The other arm is covering her eyes. She's never cried before, and she doesn't want him to see the tears leaving her eyes. She hates the feeling.

The beating in Sora's chest picks up a little. Xion feels it beneath her palm, beneath the soft material of her glove. "What are you talking about Xion?"

She glares at him, forgetting that she's crying. "I can't ever let this happen Sora. I've never felt this feeling before, and I'm already dying. I cant' let myself get attached to you. Soon, you won't even remember my face. My name. It'll all be gone."

"Xion…" he reaches forward, despite the pressure she puts on his chest to tell him to get away. Her wipes away one of the tears that's been rolling down her cheek. "You can't fade. Even if you're part of me…you're really something important to me. I can't lose you."

Xion smiles, sadly. "You only care because I'm Kairi. I look like Kairi, and I'm just like her…" her voice trails off. She holds up her hand, to show Sora. "See, I'm already fading."

He tries to grasp the one hand, the one arm, that's transparent. He can see the permanent sunset of Twilight Town through it. Because he's in Xion's memories, and this is the place she remembers most.

Yet, there's no way to grasp it. He looks up at Xion. She smiles, again. She's all transparent. At least she won't die away like she did last time, is what Sora is thinking. But she's still dying.

He calls her name, a low pounding starting in the back of his head. She closes her eyes, disappearing before he can embrace her.

Suddenly, he can't remember anything, and he returns to black.

* * *

**It's My Lucky Charm : I really like them too. It's one of my favorite crack pairings. Yeah, sadly Terra left Aqua. :(**

**Walker of Nothing : Same here. ;(**

**KarakuRoku : Lol! He does indeed. ;D But that pairing's got to be one of my favorite yaoi pairings. XD I have no idea why. I think I like TerKai a little more than I do TerNami, but I don't really think wither fit well with each other. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I agree, Terra might not do something so mean, but sadly he had to for that oneshot. :(**


	40. Fly

**Theme : Fly**

**Pairing : Aerith/Demyx**

**Requested By : Miwasaki Yuki**

* * *

Aerith closed her eyes, listening to the gentle melody that Demyx played for her. He didn't sing, because he wasn't good at singing, but he could play sitar so well…that was part of the reason Aerith had fallen for him. He was a nice guy, supportive, and a good musician. That was the type of guy Aerith had always wanted.

She felt like she was able to do anything when he was there with her. Demyx reached over and clutched her hand, when the song was over. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Did you like it?' he asked. She nodded. "I'm happy. I wrote it just for you, you know."

"You did?"

Demyx returned a smile, cheerier than hers had been. "Yup. Because I love you with all my heart."

Aerith giggled. He was so adorable.

With Demyx supporting her, she felt like she could even fly.

* * *

**I love writing these. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : No problem. :)**

**It's My Lucky Charm : I like VanKai a lot too. One of my friends got me into it. ._. I hated Xion's death scene. it made me cry so many times. D;**

**Walker of Nothing : Thanks. ;)**

**KarakuRoku : :'(**


	41. Leave

**Theme : Leave**

**Pairing : Zack/Aqua**

**Requested By : MockingjayofDestiny**

* * *

Zack never wanted Aqua to leave. Even though she had more training to do, and so did he, he thought that maybe they could go out on that one date despite those circumstances. While they were both young, or before Zack found another girl.

Aqua was different, though. He didn't know how, but she was just…different. She was pretty, could fight, and seemed determined to find Terra, who had already saved Zack's life once.

He thought that maybe Aqua was interested in Terra…but he could still change her mind if he wanted to. If he thought he could, then he could probably do it. Zack had always gone by that motto and it sometimes brought him to pull through everything that was going on.

Even though he didn't want to see Aqua leave, he knew that he himself had to go, and that he needed to become a hero before that first date.

* * *

**It's My Lucky Charm : ha ha, yeah, it was pretty random honestly. Nah, if Sora had known, he wouldn't have minded. Too bad no one gave him the memo. **

**Walker of Nothing : Thanks. :)**

**Mockingjayofdestiny : Here you go. :) Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Yue Asuka : Sure! That'll probably be the next chapter. **

**P.S Guys! I'm running out of requests. Send me in some! :D Don't make me come up with my own. Please. :(**


	42. Crave

**Theme : Crave**

**Pairing : Vanitas/Fuu**

**Requested By : Yue Asuka**

* * *

"I'm craving something," Vanitas complained. The barista, Fuu, gave him a look. He motioned her over. She sighed, and moved over to where he was.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I said I'm craving something," he repeated. Fuu rolled her eyes, not sure of what to really say, or suggest to him.

"…anything particular?" Fuu reached for a cup, but he shook his head. "What? Busy." She pointed down to the other end of the bar, where three other men and a woman sat, waiting for their drinks.

He waved her away. "Go serve them. I'll think while you're doing that."

She of course couldn't help but roll her eyes once her back was turned from him. She walked to the other end of the bar and served all four people. She back, frustrated with the look on Vanitas's face.

"Figured out?" She asked once more.

"Yeah, I know what I want." He nodded. He said nothing for a while, Fuu waited. He motioned for her to bed down, and she did. What she didn't expect was for him to reach over and kiss her. Her face burned, someone wolf whistled from the other side of the bar.

She pulled away angrily. Vanitas chuckled. "I think my craving is gone."

Fuu, unsure of what emotion she was really feeling, acted on her impulse and grabbed the hose from under the bar, pulled it out and sprayed him with the liquor inside. He jumped up, gave her a dirty look. "Freak!"

It took a moment for Vanitas to recover, but when he did, he smirked again. "Well, aren't you a sassy one. I like it."

She had to hold back the urge to spray him again.

* * *

**I had a lot of...fun...with this chapter. XD **

**It's My Lucky Charm : Oh yeah...I haven't done that one yet. Thanks lol. xD I love that scene too. It was so funny. **

**Walker of Nothing : So did I. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I was waiting for someone to finally request a yuri. And I'm okay with writing them, so I'll eventually get that written for ya. ;) **

**Emmausgirl94 : Sure! :D No problem. **


	43. Water

**Theme : Water**

**Pairing : Hayner/Olette**

**Suggested By : It's My Lucky Charm **

* * *

She stopped to catch her breath. Track was beating her ass today, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and she had completely forgotten about her track meet. For her forgetfulness, the coach was making her run laps. And she had forgotten another important thing; a water bottle.

No one really bothered to help her, they weren't supposed to. Everyone else was off doing their own thing. They forgot that she was there sometimes but that was okay. Olette was a quiet girl. She didn't have but two friends, both who were boys. Neither of them were really that dateable, in fact, the trio of friends had never had any experience with romance at all.

Olette shook her head again, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. She was just about to give up, but if she did, she knew that she was going to have to leave practice that day because of her laziness. And her father wouldn't be happy about that.

"Here," a voice said. Olette looked up. Her friend Hayner was standing over her, a bottle of water held out in his hand. He was waiting for her to take it, obviously. "You girls are always so slow with running. You get tired fast. Honestly, I don't think you should be in track."

Olette smirked. She took the bottle from his hands, chugged half of it, and threw it toward the bleachers. "Really? You wanna bet that I'm slow? How about we race?"

Hayner smiled and turned away. "All right, see you later slow poke." Without saying much else, he began running.

"Hey!" Olette cried. She ran to catch up with him. "No fair! You got a head start!"

He laughed. "Nope, you're just slow."

* * *

**It's My Lucky Charm : I saw the scene on Youtube like, just before I got the game. I spoiled all of BBS for myself. -.- I would probably do it too, along with smacking him. xD**

**KarakuRoku : I love VanFuu too. Of course, like you, not as much as VenFuu. Them together would be...quite interesting. I haven't played TWEWY, but I have watched the gameplay online. So I'll do that request for ya. ;)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : xD**

**Yue Asuka : No problem. I quite liked experimenting with the pairing myself. **

**Walker of Nothing : Thanks. xD**


	44. Fire

**Theme : Fire**

**Pairing : Namine/Xion**

**Requested By : OmegaStarShooter14**

* * *

Namine screamed, clinging to Xion. The raven haired girl gave her a strange look, and then asked what was going on. Namine looked up, her eyes filled with water, and began to try and explain.

"I…I thought that maybe I would cook you dinner, for a birthday surprise, but…well…" a high pitched beeping filled both girls' ears, but Xion was the one to jump this time. Then she saw the smoke billowing out the kitchen and making its way into the front hallway.

"…it kinda went wrong," Namine finished, unwrapping her arms from Xion's body. She took a few steps toward the front door, opened it and ran out.

"What are you doing?" Xion called after her. Namine turned back from where she was half way down the sidewalk. "Get back here and help me. How bad could it really be?" She walked into the kitchen and coughed, waving a hand in front of her face to try and get the smoke to clear. On the other side of the kitchen, there was a pan of fire. Lucky for her that every apartment in their building had a fire extinguisher, for various reasons.

She reached out for it, finally finding it when Namine (she had finally found the courage to come back into the house.) handed it to her. The blonde girl backed away into the hallway while Xion tried her best to put the fire out. And, she finally did, but she was covered and soot in the end of it all. She came out completely covered in the black stuff, coughing slightly with a smile.

"It's out!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks Xi-Xi!" Namine exclaimed, thanking the other girl with a hug. "Oh, by the way…" she kissed the top of her forehead. "Happy birthday."

* * *

**I love this pairing but i suck at writing it... T_T**

**it's My Lucky Charm : Yeah, the game is really good. Ha, I would do the same. XD **


End file.
